Kon en el pais de las pesadillas
by JosefoXZ
Summary: Kon descubrira que con la imaginacion se puede hacer caulquier cosa y vijar a caulquier lado, aunque claro, a veces la imaginacion necesita una pequeña ayuda.
1. Chapter 1

_**No es muy de mi estilo este tipo de historias, pero se me ocurrió una vez que caminaba por el barrio a altas horas de la noche y venia escuchando "Tu" de Zoe y se me fue ocurriendo la historia.**_

_**Creo que constara de dos capítulos y la historia gira en torno a Kon, es un intento de parodia satírica, pero ya lo leerán.**_

**1. En mis sueños tú.**

-Ichiniiiiiiii

En uno de los cajones de el buró en la habitación de Kurosaki Ichigo, hay una pequeña caja amarilla, escondida de todo el mundo, con una peculiar calavera dibujada sobre si, sobre ella hay una etiqueta….. ¿Qué dice esa etiqueta?

Advertencia: estas pastillas tienen el poder de transformar la realidad, solo para uso "especializado" – el chico de cabello naranja miraba con atención la pequeña caja de pastillas, movía sus labios tratando de reflexionar sobre las extrañas píldoras – ¿para que querrá Ichigo estas pastillas de….?, ¿"loquitolina"?

Le daba vueltas a la caja, la lanzaba hacia arriba, la analizaba una y otra vez, abrió de nuevo el cajón para regresarlas a su lugar (en medio de la ropa interior de Ichigo) – vaya, mi búsqueda de "el escondite de porno" de Ichigo a fracasado, ¿que acaso, es el único adolescente que no tiene por lo menos una revista? – justo cuando se disponía a colocar las pastillas en su escondite, lo decidió – ¿que diablos?, voy a probar una, ¿Qué puedo perder? – tomo una de esas peculiares cápsulas, que mezclaban el amarillo y azul, tomo un poco de agua e hizo gárgaras – mmm que raro, no paso nada, que "transformar la realidad", ni que superman drogándose con criptonita.

Kon se encontraba en el cuerpo de Ichigo, quien en esos momentos pasaría todo el día combatiendo hollows a lado de Rukia, o por lo menos eso había entendido, en momentos así, se sentía libre de hacer cualquier cosa.

Ichinii – Yuzu le grito de nuevo al verlo aparecer – ¿ya terminaste de recoger tu habitación?

Pero hermana mía, esa es responsabilidad de las mujeres – Kon la tomo de la cabeza y la acaricio, mostrando una sonrisa poco común a los ojos de la niña – tu apuesto hermano va a salir, no me tardo.

¿Ichinii? – Yuzu estaba sorprendida por la actitud de su hermano, señalándolo con el plumero – vuelve aquí, vuelve a tu alcoba.

Si claro, mañana – Kon se puso unos lentes oscuros y sonrió de forma maquiavélica - hoy va a ser mi gran noche, si que si – dio un brinco emocionado – ¿a donde voy primero?, ¿ehm? – su mirada se desvió al ver una imagen que lo perturbaría, era Rukia, vestida de conejita, tal y como lo había visto en chica que aparecía en una revista de Isshin, sintió como su corazón se quería salir por la boca, froto sus ojos, no lo podía creer. Verla entrar así a la habitación de Ichigo por la ventana, con una cadencia furtiva que lo llamaba a seguirla – neesan, esperame.

Kon entro corriendo a la casa, empujando todo a su paso, con la imagen de Rukia invadiendo su ser – ¡así me gusta, que me hagas caso! – Yuzu alzo su plumero en señal de victoria la ver que su "hermano mayor" se dirigía a la habitación.

Al abrir la puerta la encontró ahí, recorriendo la habitación nerviosa, dando vueltas y repitiendo la misma frase - ¡se me hace tarde, se me hace tarde! – la chica giro su cabeza y lanzo un suspiro por la sorpresa, Kon se abalanzo sobre ella para taclearla de forma amorosa.

Neesaaaaaaan – justo cuando este iba a llegar hasta a ella, la chica le dio una patada voladora y corrió repitiendo la misma frase, cuando Kon trataba de incorporarse la chica entro al closet de la habitación y se encerró. – neesan, no me dejes.

Kon se levanto con torpeza, sacudió sus pantalones y se dispuso a abrir el closet, ahora si la tenia, estaba a su merced, en un segundo su mente fabrico todo tipo de situaciones eróticas que revolucionaron sus pulsaciones.

¡Neesaaaaan! – Kon abrió el closet, esperando encontrar a la diva de sus sueños, sonrojada y rezando por sus caricias, pero lo único que encontró fue una lata de refresco con una etiqueta de papel que decía "Bebeme" - no me vengan con payasadas, ¿Qué es esto? – dijo molesto Kon – ahh, que mala suerte, ¿donde esta neesan? – le pregunto a la lata, apuntándole de forma amenazante con el dedo índice – de puro coraje, te voy a beber todita.

De pronto sintió un extraño escalofrió en su espalda, comenzó a sentir como su cuerpo se iba encogiendo, mientras el refresco escurría de sus labios, no pudo evitar ahogarse en un grito por el terror, de este hecho – ¡me quiero volver chango, me estoy encogiendo!

No había marcha atrás se había reducido al tamaño de un ratón, seguramente Ichigo le iba a dar una paliza cuando se enterara, debía encontrar la forma de volver a la normalidad.

¡Se me hace tarde, se me hace tarde! – Rukia también se había encogido, el taimado muchacho vio como entraba por una pequeña rendija.

Neesaan es la única que puede ayudarme – Kon corrió tras ella, anhelando respuestas – esperame, neesan – apenas había corrido uno segundos y ya casi no tenia aire – esta chica corre mas rápido que un ladrón.

Se pudo ver a Rukia entrar a una puerta que daba acceso a un elegante jardín, la reja era de oro sólido, y la puerta estaba formada de los barrotes de acero más gruesos que había visto en su vida, Kon debía darse prisa para alcanzarla y pedirle ayuda.

A ver a ver tu, cara de vago – un hombre de gran tamaño se interpuso, su mirada intimidaría a cualquier mortal, Kon se dio cuenta que a su lado había varias personas queriendo entrar – yo soy el guardián de esta puerta, el señor de señores Ganju Shiba, y estoy aquí para no dejar que gentuza como tu se meta a un lugar como este, ¿capicci?

¡Hey,Ganju! – un joven delgado de apariencia débil y enferma, trataba de sobresalir entre la multitud de personas, levantando su mano – soy yo Hanatarou.

No te conozco, - Ganju utilizó un artefacto para alejarlo con una descarga eléctrica – y tu anaranjado, vete de una vez y no causes problemas.

¿Pero por que no puedo entrar? – reclamo Kon frustrado y retando a el guardia que vestía un traje negro y gafas oscuras.

A ver, hazte a un lado, que ahí viene el señor Ricky Ricon acompañado de la "señorita" Hilton – Ganju le dio una patada en el trasero a Kon – pase señor.

Gracias Ganju – Ricon le puso un montón de billetes en el bolsillo de su saco.

Se le agradece, mi señor – el guardia hizo una reverencia y enseguida miro a Kon manteniendo el agresivo semblante - ¿ahora lo vez, cabron?, por eso no puedes entrar, no tienes nada que ofrecer.

Demonios – Kon tentó sus bolsillos, con la esperanza de que Ichigo hubiera guardado algo de valor, pero lo único que pudo encontrar fue un barra de chocolate – ahhh, como hay gente jodida, maldita crisis – pensó resignado – solo tengo un Snickers – dijo ofreciéndoselo con una sonrisa llena de inocencia.

¿Snickers? – Ganju se lo arrebato con un brillo en sus ojos – puede pasar, señor, perdón por mi torpeza.

Esta bien, pero que no se vuela a repetir – dijo el joven caminando como si fuera el hombre mas rico del mundo. Se detuvo por un momento al ver que Rukia corría por una de las veredas – ¿eh?, ahí esta…. espera Neesan.

El lugar era un jardín verde y lleno de flores por todos lados, flores de todos los colores habidos y por haber, los caminos parecían un laberinto, en medio de los arbustos, el sol brillaba, y la brisa rozaba la piel de el rostro de Kon, el clima ideal, era un lugar hermoso y reconfortable, perfecto para el amor juvenil, pensó Kon con la saliva escurriendo de su boca.

No lejos de ahí, en un castillo de colores, rodeado de hermosos jardines y elegantes fuentes, un lugar que solo los sueños alcanzarían, un lugar de lujo y excesos, donde todo era desparpajo y abundancia, las mesas llenas de todo tipo de pasteles y postres, por el jardín reptaban todo tipo de extrañas criaturas, en una palabra, extravagancia, ahí una princesa tenia una visión que la inspiraba.

Ohhhhh, que kawai – la chica de cabello castaño y sonrisa inocente miraba a través de una bola de cristal a Kon correr por las veredas de los jardines del pueblo vecino - yo quiero a ese chico- el castillo se llenaba de esas brisas que invocan la atracción. – ¿Cuánto cuesta?

Pero señorita, todopoderosa princesa Orihime-sama, ya le hemos traído un dragón, un unicornio y cinco duendes, y ¿ahora quiere a ese pobre chico? – reclamo Keigo quien era parte de la guardia real, en su armadura llevaba el símbolo de el naipe de corazones.

No cuestiones los deseos de la señorita, todopoderosa princesa Orihime-sama – reclamo Chizuru otra miembro de la guardia real cuyo símbolo era el naipe de diamante. – por ella yo comería los desechos de el perro – exclamo la chica acariciando la mejilla de la princesa.

Sin embargo, creo que el tiene razón – Tatsuki, la guardia que defendía el símbolo de el naipe de espadas, intervino interesada - ¿Qué tiene ese chico de especial?

Creo que es el, el puede ser mi príncipe azul – ella sonreia ilusionada, pero todos la miraron sorprendidos y con cara de espanto, mas de uno tuvo ganas de lanzarla por las escaleras – esto es un cuento de hadas, ¿no?, si aquí no puedo encontrar a mi príncipe, ¿entonces donde?,.. ¡ohh maténme, por que me muero! – la chica se dejo caer, mientras montaba un drama histriónico.

No es justo- Keigo se dejo caer y pataleo haciendo un monumental berrinche - yo llevo mas años aquí que ese forastero, por derecho de antigüedad, yo debería ser el príncipe azul.

¿De que demonios hablas? – Chizuru lo tomo de la camisa – yo la vi primero, yo tengo mas derecho de antigüedad.

P-pero tú no puedes ser príncipe azul, Chizuru – reclamo Keigo con la voz nerviosa por la conocida agresividad de la chica.

¿Pero mi derecho de antigüedad? – reclamo la chica de anteojos, estrujando a el chico.

Cállense, si fuera por antigüedad yo seria la primera en la lista – se atrevió a decir Tasuki, dejando a todos sorprendidos.

Vaya, que balconazo, Arisawa-san – se burlo Mizuiro guardia de el naipe de trébol, quien se había mantenido en silencio. – no te conocía esas mañas.

Si, o sea, ya sabia que eras de las "mías", pero por lo menos disimula, mujer – le exigió Chizuru quien al instante recibió un golpe de la aludida.

Ya déjense de tonterías, que hay que cumplir con el deseo de la señorita, todopoderosa princesa Orihime-sama. – ordeno Tatsuki regresando a su protocolaria seriedad.

Siiiiiip, viva – grito Orihime dando saltos de alegría, lanzando flores y cantando una melodía infantil – soy la princesa, de cuento de hadas wiiii .

Princesa, por favor – Tatsuki la regaño por su reacción. – nos van a demandar por derechos de autor.

Uhhhh perdon – Orihime puso una cara de villana de telenovela, y se sentó en su trono donde había una enorme serpiente la cual comenzó a acariciar, generando una atmósfera lúgubre – lo dejo en sus manos, mis fieles súbditos muajajajajajajajaja.

Así esta mejor – Tatsuki mostró su pulgar en señal de apoyo.

¿Hasta cuando me vas a seguir idiota? – la chica por fin se detuvo, para toparse de frente con el ya cansado de correr, Kon – ¿que no vez que se me hace tarde?

Neesaan, por fin te alcance – respiraba con dificultad – ¿que demonios es este lugar? – Kon le pregunto mirando a su alrededor, todo era tan irreal y maravilloso a la vez, las nubes parecían volverse de colores.

Ya déjate de bromas, Mary Ann, y mejor ayúdame con un encargo – le ordeno la chica de mirada furiosa.

¿Mary Ann?, no se de que hablas, Rukia – Kon comenzaba a pensar que tal vez no debió haber consumido esas extrañas pastillas.

Estupido – Rukia se puso a su nivel para golpearlo con una patada voladora – Mary Ann ya te dije que en la calle soy Chappy, si me dices Rukia, te puede escuchar la policía – a lo lejos se escucho una alarma de policía – demonios es tarde – Rukia tomo a Kon de su azul camisa para amenazarlo – Mary Ann, corre como el viento y dile a mi Niisama que te mande el "paquete", que lo esperare en la casa del sombrerero. – Rukia se tenso de nuevo al escuchar la alarma – y mas vale que no me falles o te regreso a tu pueblo, a que sigas cuidando chivas.

Neeesaaaan, por favor – Kon corrió tras la chica, pero esta dio un salto a los arbustos desapareciendo de nuevo – ¿y ahora que hago?

Estas en una situación metafóricamente disfuncional, mi buen – la voz de un amistoso joven llamo la atención de Kon desde la sombra de un árbol, se trataba de un chico de cabello tan rojo como la sangre y de sonrisa ligera, a su lado un sujeto dormía placidamente. – ¿te puedo ayudar?

Kon los miraba con algo de escepticismo, ambos sujetos tenían pinta de desgraciados – lo siento señor, pero mi mama me ha dicho que no hable con extraños – Kon se aparto con cara de digno.

¡Habrá se visto!, yo soy Abarai Renji, el maestro de la bohemia y del arrabal – dijo el chico asiendo el símbolo de amor y paz y fumando un extraño cigarro – pero todos me llaman "el gato".

Que curioso, yo pensé que te llamaban el "hippie" – confeso Kon en señal de burla y haciendo la señal de amor y paz.

Yo te puedo ayudar a encontrar a Byakuya – se ofreció el joven de abundante cabellera – yo tengo poderes.

¿Ahora me vas a salir con que eres superman? – dijo Kon mostrando su dedo medio – y que "poleas" con la gente que es mala.

No maestro, mis poderes son psico-cósmicos, son de otro planeta, no son esas payasadas mercantiles – Renji tomo su cigarrillo y lo acerco a su boca – yo tengo el poder de volverme invisible.

Que coincidencia, yo tengo el poder para extender cualquier parte de mi cuerpo – respondió Kon de forma sarcástica. – ya nomás nos faltan la mole y la antorcha humana y ya somos los cuatro fantásticos.

Te lo mostrare – Renji encendió el cigarrillo y lo fumo de una sola bocanada, extendió sus manos frente a su cara – ¿lo vez?, ¿vez como desaparecen mis manos?

Creo que funcionaria si yo también fumara esa cosa – respondió Kon dejando escapar una pequeña carcajada – ni hablar, creo que te dejare que me guíes, por ahora no tengo otra opción, por lo menos eres gracioso.

Genial patrón, déjeme tomar mis cosas – se acerco al árbol y cogio un palo, de cuyo extremo colgaba un pequeño morral con las pertenencias de el chico(si, era el típico vagabundo).

O-oye, ¿sabias que tu amigo esta muerto? – pregunto Kon con cara de asco, revisando al chico bajo el árbol, quien ya no respiraba.

Demonios, se me hacia raro que Josefo-kun durara tres días dormido – Renji tomo algo del bolsillo del chico y sonrió de nuevo – a tu salud, viejo amigo, vamonos.

Señorita, todopoderosa princesa Orihime-sama, hemos detectado que el chico se dirige a la frontera, al parecer será mas fácil de lo que pensamos – indico Tatsuki arrodillada frente a Orihime.

¿Ehm?, ¿cual chico? – pregunto Orihime con uno de sus tantos videojuegos portátiles en sus manos.

Su príncipe, mi señora – dijo un resignado Keigo – su príncipe naranja.

Ohh si, ya se están tardando – se limito a responder la caprichosa princesa - ya todas mis amigas se casaron y vivieron felices para siempre, Bella, Cenicienta, Ariel – puso una cara de autentica mujer envidiosa – incluso esa zorra de Blanca nieves, ¡ahhh si los enanos hablaran!, todo lo que se sabría.

Lo único que necesitamos es su autorización para traerlo, aun se mantienen en el sur pero seguramente tarde o temprano cruzaran el rió como todos – aseguro Tatsuki monitoreando todo desde una computadora.

Ok, lo autorizo, misión: Príncipe azul, procedimiento normal – Orihime alzo su esbelta espada en señal de guerra.

Princesa, por favor – Tatsuki intervino nuevamente con sus regaños.

Ahh perdón – Orihime puso cara de villana de telenovela y lamió su espada de forma perversa - autorizo la misión: Príncipe azul, procedimiento genocida muajajajajajajaja.

Disclaimer:

Bleach pertenece a Kubo y su equipo, cualquier mención a personajes de otras historias, créditos a sus respectivos creadores.


	2. En tus sueños yo

**Segundo capitulo y …… yo creo que el fic es un tanto estupido, pero me divierto mucho escribiéndolo. Y creo que la moraleja es interesante (si es que se entiende).**

**Por lo pronto me he extendido y serán tres capítulos de parodia y sátira, donde la verdad espero poder expresar lo que quiero y de la forma en que quiero, pero ya lo veré**

**2. En tus sueños yo.**

Renji y Kon por fin habían llegado a la casa del duque Byakuya, un respetado hombre de negocios y político de la zona llamada: sur. La casa estaba construida con caramelos, galletas y otras confituras y si… era comestible.

Estas yo ya me las se de todas, todas – dijo Kon con una sonrisa llena de superioridad – no se a quien le quieres ver la cara, si algo he aprendido en los cuentos, es que ahí adentro hay una bruja, cabron – tomo a Renji de la camisa y lo lanzo lejos – en apariencia una linda viejita, pero me dará de comer hasta engordarme y luego yo seré el platillo principal. – Kon suspiro resignado – me has vendido, y tu que dijiste que éramos "carnales" – lo escupió para mostrarle su desprecio.

La puerta de la casa se abrió lentamente, mientras las bisagras rechinaban, Kon sentía que se le iba la vida – ¿se les ofrece algo?, chicos – ante ellos se presento una mujer rubia, que no tenia empacho en mostrar lo bien proporcionada que estaba bajo el atrevido escote.

Por las pirámides de Chichen itza – Kon se lanzo hacia la mujer, engatusado por sus curvas – que aquí me entierren vivo.

La rubia lo recibió con un codazo directamente en su nariz – ¿Renji-kun y Mary Ann?, ¿Qué los trae por aquí?.

Venimos a hablar con tu patrón – respondió Renji como si buscara algo tras la puerta – y dile a ese inútil de Hisagi, que no se esconda – Renji lanzo una piedra detrás del ropero y este salio corriendo solo con un cojin cubriendo su entrepierna – Rangiku-san, veo que ahora te diviertes con el chofer.

Ya voy subiendo mi nivel, recuerdo que comencé con el jardinero – reconoció de forma indiscreta. – llamare a Byakuya-sama, espero que no este ocupado.

Kon y Renji esperaban en la recepción, dentro la casa era muy sobria y elegante, contrastante con la pintoresca fachada, Kon estaba confundido y nervioso no tenia idea que demonios hacia ahí, pensaba que solo volvería a casa en ataúd.

Eres tu, de nuevo… Abarai – Byakuya apareció frente a los invitados, todo en el era frialdad.

Si, pero esta vez no vengo a nada de "eso" – dijo Renji, al momento en que Byakuya distorsiono su rostro en un gesto de repulsión – s-si, ya sabe "eso", ya sabe, cuando necesito dinero para mis "medicinas" y usted me presta a cambio de mis servicios de…

No digas mas estupideces o tu cabeza rodara a mis pies - - amenazo el duque con la mirada furiosa.

No te sulfures, Bya-chan – Rangiku le dio una dura palmada en la espalda, el duque miro con desprecio a su mucama – ya todo mundo sabe "de que pie cojeas" – la rubia abrazo a ambos y sonrió de nuevo – por cierto, ese wallpapper yaoi que me enviaste estaba muy "mandado".

¿Estas borracha mujer? – dijo Byakuya examinándola de pies a cabeza.

La verdad es que no logro entender muchas cosas – Kon apretó sus puños y bajo la mirada – lo único que se es que chappy necesita un paquete, pero no se como me vi involucrado en todo esto – miro al duque con una mirada llena de decisión – lo único que quiero es volver a casa.

¿Así que Rukia? – Byakuya entendió el mensaje – ¿puedo confiar en ti muchacho?

C-creo que si – respondió kon nervioso por la intimidante presencia de Byakuya.

Sigueme – comenzó el recorrido, Byakuya movió una pequeña figura de porcelana en la sala y el sillón se movió dejando ver unas escaleras, las cuales se dirigían al sótano, al ir bajando un extraño olor invadió las fauces de Kon, y lo que miro lo sorprendió, era una especie de laboratorio donde se procesaba algún tipo de extraña sustancia.

Kurotsuchi, este joven viene por el paquete – indico Byakuya al científico, quien a simple vista lucia como un autentico chiflado.

¿El será el encargado de llevarlo al otro lado? – el científico interrumpió sus arduas investigaciones e inverosímiles experimentos, con una mueca de fastidio lo miro de arriba abajo, con un milimétrico desprecio – que dios nos agarre confesados.

A ver, ya me canse, explíquenme, ¿que demonios debo hacer? – pidió Kon fastidiado de tantos rodeos.

Eso es sencillo, niñito – el científico intervino de nuevo – incluso una mente obtusa como la tuya, lo entendería, debes cruzar el rió y llevársela a el sombrerero – el científico entrego el paquete, era pequeño y envuelto en cinta color canela - ¿o a caso ni eso puedes hacer?.

Lo hare, con tal de salir de esta casa de la risa - concluyo Kon quitándose de encima a Renji y Rangiku quienes querían ver de cerca el paquete.

Pero para eso, debes enfrentar a tu destino – al decir esas palabras Byakuya, el cielo se estremeció por un trueno y todo se ilumino por un relámpago…………….

Y aquí estoy inmiscuido en una aventura que yo no pedí, ni hablar, supongo que así nacen los héroes – pensaba Kon mientras caminaba por el caluroso desierto – Renji, dame un poco de agua.

Acabamos de salir, hay que administrarnos – se negó el pelirrojo, quien tenía una reserva de cigarrillos por si hacia falta recurrir a sus poderes.-Además desde que salimos te la has pasado sobre ese enorme camello, no se por que estas cansado.

Ya te dije, no es un camello, es Chad un hombre de confianza de Byakuya – dijo Kon trepado en la espalda de el moreno – el amablemente, se ofreció a llevarme, después de torcerme el tobillo, ¿cierto?, Chad.

En mi tierra tenemos un dicho …… - respondió Chad con la seriedad de su grave voz, la cual retumbaba en las dunas del desierto.

Pasaron las horas, el sol no daba tregua Kon estaba ya deshidratado mientras Chad se mantenía intacto como si el clima no le afectara, Renji se "concentraba" para olvidar el dolor en sus pies – oye Chad, nunca nos dijiste el dicho. – recordó Kon recuperando la sonrisa

Es verdad, que distracción, el sabio dicho reza que …. – una flecha llego desde los aires interrumpiéndolo, ERA UN ATAQUE.

¿Que hacen unos cara pálida en los territorios de la tribu Quincy? – frente a ellos aprecio un joven de elegante vestimenta blanca y corona de plumas, parecía el jefe de alguna tribu india.

Ahora si nos las vamos a ver negras - Renji jalo a Kon y a Chad para que se escondieran detrás de una enorme piedra, ahí estarían protegidos de las flechas del Quincy – compañero jefe indio – Renji hizo una reverencia – venimos en son de paz, lo único que queremos es llegar a el norte.

En el norte no hay nada para ustedes – aseguro el Quincy con un aura mística a su alrededor, como si fuera uno con el entorno – si continúan solo encontraran la muerte.

Lo sabia, lo sabia, hoy me levante con el pie izquierdo – dijo Kon al borde de las lagrimas – ¿por que es tan difícil llegar con ese estupido sombrerero?.

¿Dijiste sombrerero? – el quincy bajo de el cerro de un salto y se acerco a ellos – ¿son amigos de el sombrerero?

Bue-bueno eso depende – dijo Renji anticipándose a la respuesta de Kon. – ¿el sombrerero es su amigo?

Para nada – grito el joven quincy y la tierra retumbo – hace tiempo deseo su cabeza.

Exacto, nosotros buscamos lo mismo – aseguro Renji mostrando el pulgar – ¿nos puedes decir como llegar?, jefe

Tu pregunta me ofende – acomodo sus lentes con un gesto soberbio - yo soy Uryu Ishida mi nombre significa "el que todo lo sabe y lo que no lo inventa", yo los ayudare a llegar a su destino – alzo su cetro y comenzó a recitar una especie de oración, parecía que invocaba a los dioses ocultos de el desierto.

¿Usted sabe como podemos llegar? – Kon estaba sorprendido por los poderes chamanicos de Ishida, era un espectáculo ver su rito lleno de misticismo, casi podía escuchar que hablaban las piedras, y que el cielo se volvía amarillo y azul.

¡Mierda!, y luego dicen que el loco es uno – Renji se protegía de el feroz viento que de pronto castigo las áridas arenas, Chad se mantenía inerte.

Los espíritus del desierto me lo han indicado – Ishida apunto hacia los cuatro puntos cardinales, su rostro reflejaba la intensidad del ritual y luego lanzo una flecha hacia donde los dioses le habían indicado el camino – para llegar ahí, los dioses me dicen que deben de seguir ese camino amarillo a lado del letrero que dice "Norte 15 Km".

Bahhh, ¿Cómo no lo vi antes? y además ¿camino amarillo?, que poco originales – se quejo Kon limpiando el sudor de su frente.

Eso es genial - Renji lamió sus labios y bebió un poco de agua de su cantimplora – bueno, entonces vamonos, que aquí espantan.

Esperen – Ishida los detuvo antes de que continuaran – no los puedo dejar ir solos, no sobrevivirían en el cruel desierto - Ishida acomodo sus anteojos- además, debo de encontrarme de nuevo con el sombrero.

Y fue así como los cuatro emprendieron su marcha por el camino amarillo, para encontrarse con el sombrerero, lo único que los acompañaba era el sol y sus risas.

En el castillo real la princesa disfrutaba su séptima hora de descanso del día, debía aprovechar ya que solo le quedaban otras 17 horas para disfrutar de sus lujos. Esta vez se encontraba en el jardín jugando críquet, Keigo cargaba sus bastones los cuales eran flamencos vivientes.

Felicidades Señorita, todopoderosa princesa Orihime-sama – Keigo la felicitaba por enésima vez – ya con esta son cuarenta victorias consecutivas el día de hoy.

Si, es verdad, pero me gustaría poder jugar con mas personas – reconoció con un poco de tristeza y soledad -me gustaría que TODOS pudieran jugar contra mi.

Princesa, por favor – Tatsuki intervino de nuevo con un dejo de molestia.

Ahh perdon – Orihime regreso a su semblante de villana de telenovela – todos excepto los negros y los judíos.

Cof, cof, cof – Tatsuki fingió que tosía para llamar su atención.

Y c-claro, tampoco los pobres muajajajajajaja – finalizo Orihime - tengo una idea - la pelinaranja sonrió emocionada – cuando llegue mi príncipe le pediré que juguemos juntos, jugaremos todo el día.

Tatsuki la miro un poco conmovida, en el fondo la princesa era un poco solitaria y por eso siempre trataba de llenarlo con cosas materiales, ya estaba decidida iría por el príncipe sea como sea.- Le prometo que así será, princesa – Tatsuki hizo una reverencia.

Mmmm, aquí algo anda mal – Mizuiro reflexionaba constantemente desde hacia unos minutos mientras cargaba su palo de críquet, Chizuru lo miraba con desprecio al conocer sus liberales pensamientos - ¿no deberíamos estar trabajando? – pensó frotando su barbilla. – además los de PETA ya nos multaron con mil dólares ayer por utilizar flamencos como bastones.

Pues mandales diez mil dólares, para que ya no se molesten en venir durante diez días – dijo la pelinaranja regresando a su juego – o mejor aun, dale el equivalente del mes.

Princesa, así se habla estoy orgullosa de usted – dijo Tatsuki con lagrimas en sus ojos – su entrenamiento para reina cruel, esta dando resultados.

Gracias, aunque yo pensé que estaba siendo amable – respondió Orihime con una gracia casi infantil

No, si ya decía yo, eso de los poderes indios son otro invento de Hoollywood – los cuatro aventureros habían detenido su marcha, un enorme obstáculo los paro en seco, el legendario "Rió sereno" con un caudal de quince mil metros cúbicos por segundo y un ancho de dos kilómetros, ¿seria esto el fin de la aventura? – lo único que has logrado es que nos perdamos.

Hombre de poca fe, para llegar a el norte hay que cruzar el "Rió Sereno" – aseguro Ishida manteniendo su seriedad.

Uhhhh, si este es el rió sereno, ¿como estará el rió bravo? – dijo Renji mientras lanzo una piedra al rió – se acabo el sueño, vamonos.

Esperen, podemos construir una balsa – sugirió Ishida emocionado con unas varas en su mano.

Renji, dale su lechita a Tom Sawyer y mandalo a dormir – dijo un frustrado Kon.

Tranquilos, en momentos así, recuerdo el sabio dicho de mi abuelo, el cual reza que….- en el momento en que Chad diría el refrán una carcajada retumbo en el llano.

Una voz llena de violencia y una mirada que solo irradiaba locura estremeció a los viajeros – mi nombre es Kenpachi, y por una módica cantidad los puedo pasar a el otro lado – pantalones de mezclilla, botas picudas, sombrero Texano, parche en el ojo y abundante bigote, la pesadilla de toda suegra.

Maldición es un "pollero"… plan, plan, plan – Renji reunió a sus compañeros, para deliberar, hicieron un circulo y se tomaron de los hombros – esto esta grave, he escuchado de ellos, si le decimos que no, nos matara.

No confió en ese chango además no tenemos dinero – índico Kon con la quijada temblando por el terror de ver a aquel inmenso sujeto – ¿que hacemos?

¿No tenemos nada de valor entre nosotros? – Renji inspecciono a sus compañeros buscando algo que pudiera servir como moneda de cambio, pero se dio cuenta que estaba rodeado de puro muerto de hambre, sin embargo sus ojos se clavaron en el elegante arco que colgaba de la espalda del Quincy – Ishida, tu arco, eso servirá

De ninguna manera, este arco es un tesoro milenario, jamás lo entenderías cara pálida – Ishida se sintió ofendido por tal petición.

Ishida, piensa en la misión, piensa en tu venganza – Renji lo tomo por los hombros con el rostro exaltado y lleno de decisión – PIENSA EN EL GRUPO.

Esta bien, esta bien – Ishida se resigno y se dispuso a entregar el arco, su rostro reflejaba tristeza. – pero ya me lo pagaran.

S-señor, lo único de valor que tenemos es este arco – Kon fue el elegido "democráticamente" para negociar, las piernas le temblaban al ver a Kenpachi acariciando su bigote con el pulgar y el índice – sabemos que no vale mucho – Ishida maldijo con una vena en la frente al escuchar eso – pero usted comprenderá, somos gente humilde de pueblo y...

Lo siento muchacho, pero eso es muy poco, tal vez si además del arco me ofrecieran un poco de hierba, lo consideraría, pero ni hablar – puso una mano en su espada y Kon casi se desmaya.

¡MOMENTO! – Ishida interrumpió con una sonrisa en su rostro – ¿a caso dijo hierba? – el jefe indio miro a Renji con una sonrisa de venganza.

A no, eso si que no – Renji escondió su morral y negó con las manos – yo lo necesito, es mi medicina.

Renji – Ishida lo miro con compasión y serenidad, tomándolo del hombro – PIENSA EN EL GRUPO.

Ya, esta bien – Renji hizo un puchero y limpio una pequeña lagrima de su mejilla – malditos BUITRES – le grito a sus compañeros y entrego el morral.

Buena decisión chicos, en estos mismos momentos los cruzo – Kenpachi miraba el horizonte.

Viajaremos en ferrie o ¿algo así? – pregunto Kon mirando el potente rió.

¿Para que quieres barco?, si puedes nadar – dijo el infame sujeto sonriendo.

Jah, buen chiste, yo solo nado en la piscina para niños de un metro de profundidad – aseguro Kon de manera sarcástica.

Si, señor pollero no bromee – agrego Renji – a mi me dicen el aceite, por que ni de broma me mezclo con el agua.

Pues lo tendrán que hacer – zaraki saco lentamente su espada – O LOS MATARE A TODOS.

Al mirar el tamaño de aquella espada los cuatro valientes corrieron como cobardes, se lanzaron de inmediato al rió y comenzaron a nadar con potencia casi olímpica.

Ese sujeto esta demente – Ishida nadaba a toda velocidad, era el mas rápido de todos. – no es un buen negocio.

Que no cunda el pánico, yo tengo un arma secreta – Renji saco de su morral unas aletas de buzo y se las puso.

Idiota, con eso no nadaras mas rápido que el – le reclamo Ishida.

Que el no, pero que tu si, cabron – Renji se adelanto a todos, hasta el final se encontraba el pobre Kon a quien Kenpachi ya le respiraba en la oreja.

Esa es la actitud, se ve que tienen ganas de vivir – Kenpachi casi le cortaba la cabeza a Kon, quien jamás pensó que podía nadar de esa forma, el miedo es un arma poderosa y ahí lo comprendió.

Cuando menos lo pensaron estaban a punto de llegar a la orilla, sus piernas y brazos se movían casi solo por inercia, su adrenalina era la gasolina que movía el motor de su salvación, nadaban y corrían para salvarse, nadaban y corrían por su misión, nadaban y corrían por libertad.

Llegamos – Kon se dejo caer exhausto en la orilla de el rio, la arena se metió en su boca y en sus ojos, su cuerpo no daba para mas, Renji e Ishida se mantenían en pie pero ya no podían correr, Zaraki salio de el agua con un cronometro en mano..

Vaya, se quedaron a tres milésimas de el record, nada mal, los felicito – Zaraki acaricio la cabeza de Kon este sintió un escalofrió en su espalda - cambien esa cara, ¿miran ese enorme castillo?

Los chicos alzaron su vista y lo pudieron ver, un castillo gigantesco, con una esencia mitológica, rodeado de casas y verdes parques, un oasis en el desierto, un lugar donde las fantasías se podían hacer realidad, (si, como Disney landia).

Sigan el camino amarillo y ahí…. Encontraran su destino……

………………………………….

**Disclaimer:**

**Si han escuchado el chiste de "el león de melena negra", entenderán mejor la persecución XD.**

**Yo tengo que decir que esta parte de la historia (el cruce de el rió y el desierto), la he escrito con mucho respeto y a la vez bronca. Y si, es en honor a mis hermanos caídos tratando de buscar ese sueño americano, que de igual forma, debo decir que es gran parte de la esencia de este fic.**

**Humildemente a su memoria dedico este fic…………………………………**


	3. En el mundo de los sueños tu y yo

_**Según yo este era el ultimo capitulo, pero esta historia es como una bola de nieve que se va haciendo grande, por lo menos espero que les resulte divertido, este es el penúltimo capitulo.**_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios……. Aquí la continuación. Ooooraleeee.**_

_**Saludos cordiales.**_

……………………………..

…………………………….

……………………………

Orihime agitaba su copa sentada en su lujoso trono, su ambiciosa estampa provocaba tensión en sus súbditos.

Señorita, todopoderosa princesa Orihime-sama – Keigo hacia una reverencia – nos ha llegado información de que los individuos ya están de el otro lado.

Excelente – sonrió de forma lúgubre, llenando la habitación de terror – ahora si los tengo en mis manos – acaricio su cabello con sensual arrogancia – es hora de seguir adelante con mis planes de conquista – se alzo del trono con furia – CUESTE LO QUE CUESTE.

Ohh, princesa, por fin luce tan cruel y malvada como una reina – Tatsuki lucia muy emocionada – debo confesar que me excita – musito Tatsuki sonrojada bajando la voz tratando de que nadie la escuchara.

Dios mío, pero que pervertida Tatsuki – reclamo Chizuru indignada.

Continuemos con mi siguiente siniestro paso – Orihime mantenía esa mirada letalmente fulminante – mandenles una invitación al castillo y unas galletitas – dijo Orihime sonriendo, mientras Tatsuki caía de espaldas – ahhh y Mizuiro sírveme mas jugo de uva que ya se me termino, plissss – mostró su copa vacía.

…………………………………

Muchacho toma esto – Zaraki tomo sus elegantes lentes de sol y se los entrego a Kon – con esto tus ojos no sufrirán tanto en el desierto.

Gracias, señor – Kon lo tomo y de inmediato se los coloco – uuhhh, son de los buenos.

Bueno ahora váyanse de una vez, que después de pollero mi segundo trabajo es….- Zaraki se coloco una gorra que decía "La migra" y detrás de el aparecieron un sujeto calvo con una carabina en la mano y un hombre de delicados modales oliendo una rosa – POLICIA FRONTERIZO.

Vamos a divertirnos con ellos – el agente de cabeza afeitada, saco su macana amenazante.

Fue un place conocerlos – grito Renji llevándose a todos sus amigos a rastras.

Se nos escapan jefe – dijo uno de los agentes a Zaraki,

Dejalos, ellos son la gran esperanza – fueron las palabras de Zaraki mirando como se perdían en el horizonte.

El pueblo se podía ver a lo lejos, casi lo podían tocar, ahí en medio de todo se erguía el castillo, imponente confundiéndose con el sol.

Ya llego la cucaracha.

Ya la llevan a enterrar.

Entre cuatro Zopilotes.

Y un ratón de sacristán.

Renji tocaba la guitarra mientras cantaba una vieja canción, Kon le hacia el acompañamiento y los coros.

Ya cállense de una vez, hacen llorar al desierto, los dioses ocultos nos mandaran un castigo – exigió Ishida quien ya no soportaba el intenso calor – lo bueno es que ya estamos de el otro lado.

Solo tratamos de amenizar la travesía con nuestra "locura bohemia", los dioses deberían estar agradecidos – aseguro Renji practicando su requinto.

De pronto un rayo cayó desde el cielo e hizo explotar la guitarra de Renji en sus manos, eso le pasaba por blasfemo, pensó al instante.

Te lo advertí – dijo Ishida lanzando una oración como disculpa a los dioses.

Míralo por el lado amable, por fortuna no estabas cantando – trato de animarlo Kon mostrando una sonrisa sarcástica.

………………………………..

Dentro de una pequeña y humilde casa la cual se caracterizaba por tener todo tipo de adornos en las paredes, desde una cabeza de venado disecada, hasta una cabeza de alce disecada, en otro extremo de la pared, alineadas por tamaño tenia todo tipo de armas largas incluso al alcance de los niños.

Mi querida Yoruichi – apareció un extraño hombre de sombrero y abanico, con una sonrisa deleznable - será mejor que vayas a darles la bienvenida.

…………………………………

Y bien, aquí estamos – habían lidiado el desierto, habían conquistado la corriente de el rió ahora solo una puerta los separaba de entrar, a veces tan pequeña, a veces tan abominable – valió la pena perder mi hierba, después de todo.

Pues entremos no hay mas, ¿alguien sabe donde queda la casa de el sombrero? – pregunto Kon mientras las puertas se abrían a su paso.

¿Como seria la casa de un chiflado? – pregunto Ishida frotando su barbilla pensando.

Yo los puedo ayudar – una voz interrumpió sus reflexiones, todos miraron a su alrededor pero no encontraban a el dueño de la voz grave, que prometía ayudarlos – estoy acá abajo.

¿Un gato que habla? – Ishida casi se parte en dos de el susto – debe ser el diablo, lo voy exorcizar.

Ya calmate, no es para tanto – dijo el gato de pelaje oscuro – yo los llevare con el sombrerero

Un momento, me parece muy extraño – intervino Renji mirando al felino con precaución – no hay que confiar en nadie aquí.

¿Pero que hacemos? – pregunto Kon confundido sin saber que decisión tomar.

En momentos así, recuerdo el refrán que mi abuelo patento en el otoño de 1916 – Chad trataba de interceder con la sabiduría de su abuelo, Kon y los demás ansiaban escuchar por fin el famoso dicho. – el cual reza que….

MOMENTO- Un guardia se acerco a ellos, al parecer cruzar esa puerta no seria tan fácil – oigan ustedes, identifíquense – exigió el guardia y todo se pusieron nerviosos.

No se preocupe, vienen conmigo – advirtió el gato imponiéndose con gran personalidad.

Yoruichi-sama, perdone mi torpeza – el guardia hizo una reverencia ante el felino, los muchachos no daban crédito - pueden pasar.

……………………………………………………..

Ya es muy tarde y aun no llegan – Rukia esperaba con impaciencia, sobre la mesa ya estaba todo preparado – ¿tan difícil hoy en día es el contrabando?

No desespere Kuchuiki, ya vienen – Urahara se asomaba por la ventana.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, Kon lideraba el grupo, y la verdad sentía un poco de miedo, después pudo verlo frente a el; sombrero ridículo, sandalias ridículas, abanico ridículo, se podría decir que era un tipo ridículo.

Bienvenidos a mis aposentos, soy Urahara Kisuke - Urahara los recibió con la sonrisa maniática – pueden pasar.

Miraron a su alrededor, se sintieron un poco incómodos por ese rustico ambiente que se respiraba, Renji sintió que la sangre se le fue a los pies, cuando vio alineadas un montón de armas en la pared.

Señor sombrerero, hemos venido desde muy lejos, yo solo quiero volver a casa, el de cuatro ojos solo quiere valor, el grandote un corazón y el otro cara de marihuano añora tener un cerebro – sus compañeros miraban a Kon con ganas de matarlo por dichas palabras.

Eso es el mago de oz, idiota – grito Ishida tomándolo de la camisa - ¿y quien necesita valor?

Señores, por favor dejen de dar ese lamentable espectáculo y entréguenme el encargo – Urahara extendió su mano, derecha y en la zurda llevaba un fusil - serán recompensados o castigados.

Señor baje esa arma – pidió Ishida nerviosamente

La segunda enmienda me da el derecho de usarla, ahora entreguen el paquete – Urahara mantenía la mano extendía.

Ok, maldito psicópata, lo único que quiero es volver a casa – Kon lo entrego a Urahara, este saco una navaja y la corto, los muchachos estaban tensos, de la calidad de el producto dependía su vida al parecer, con su dedo meñique probo el polvo que estaba dentro y sonrió emocionado.

Si, es pura – Kon sintió escalofríos, se había convertido en un narcotraficante, ¿Qué diría su padre, si lo tuviera? – han logrado traernos el te, ahora si podemos comenzar nuestra "tarde de te" se abrazo con Rukia mientras todos se caían de espaldas.

¿Arriesgamos nuestra vida para eso?, ¿Un simple te? – Kon golpeo la mesa frustrado.

De eso quería hablarles, por desgracia el te en este reino….. esta prohibido – expreso Urahara mientras un trueno explotaba en el cielo, iluminando la lúgubre habitación .

¿Como puede estar prohibido? – pregunto Renji indignado. – en lugar de que prohíban los productos nocivos como las drogas y el alcohol – suspiro bebiendo de la taza, mientras todos lo miraban sin darle importancia - ¿en que mundo vivimos?

Mejor no hables - sugirió Ishida ante la incongruencia de Renji.

El rey enloqueció desde la muerte de su esposa – dijo Rukia sirviéndole te a Chad quien agradeció gentilmente. – ha sacado leyes y prohibiciones estupidas

Así es, desde que murió mi vieja amiga la reina Hermelinda – Urahara miraba el retrato de una mujer gorda, vieja, de cabello naranja y una verruga en la nariz. – a quien le encantaba el te, el lo prohibió en todo el reino.

¿Esa es la reina?, mas que reina parece la bruja – se burlo Kon en complicidad con Renji.

Si, es verdad, yo creo que le dio toloache(*) para enamorar a el rey – Renji apoyo la broma de el pelinaranja.

Mas respeto - exigió Ishida tomando su te - por cierto Urahara, ¿Qué paso con el dinero que me debes?

Lo pagare con creces, pero necesito una vez mas su ayuda – miro directamente a Kon – en especial la tuya, muchacho, necesito que derroques a el rey.

¿De que demonios hablas?, ¿perdiste la razón? – Kon se levanto de golpe derramando su taza de te, no estaba dispuesto a ir a ninguna maldito lado, quería ir a casa.

Su nombre es Aizen Sousuke, según los servicios de inteligencia de la CIA que nunca se equivocan, tiene la maldad de Hitler, la inteligencia de Osama Bin Laden, la irascibilidad de Sadam Hussein y la sonrisa de Mel Gibson,

El típico " hijo 'e puta" – dijo Renji devorando una galleta.

Además los estudios hablan de que mide más de tres metros y escupe fuego, y se cree que tiene armas de destrucción masiva – agrego Rukia.

A no bueno, yo me largo, es verdad que soy un personaje de relleno – se levantó de la mesa furioso – pero estos idiotas de Pierrot ahora si se pasaron, esto lo sabrá mi sindicato.

Iluso, estas en una historia narrada por Josefo en alianza con Disney, CNN y la Fox, todo eso presentado por la ABC – Urahara extendió una hoja, donde se estipulaba el contrato –aquí no existen los sindicatos.

DEJAME VER ESO – Kon lo tomo y lo leyó sorprendido – ¡santos monopolios!, yo no firme esto, y además, ¿por que demonios el logotipo de la empresa es una esvástica nazi?

Ups!, Has como si no hubieras visto nada – Urahara arrebato la hoja y se la comió – y no seas ridículo, no pelearas con el rey, el te haría pedazos – aseguro Urahara regresando a su semblante misterioso – tu tarea es casarte con la hijastra de el rey- Kon escupió el te que bebía, mojando a Ishida quien ya estaba desesperado y arrepentido de haber viajado - casarte con la princesa y ser nuestro nuevo rey.

¿Quueee?, si esta como su madre, ni loco – apunto el retrato de la difunta reina - yo paso, me largo de aquí – Kon se levanto y el resto de los chicos también lo hicieron apoyándolo.

Te estoy ofreciendo ser un príncipe azul y ¿no te conformas? – reclamo Urahara sin lograr mucho éxito. – tienes todo para lograrlo, nos envió una invitación para "persuadirte" a que vayas a jugar un partido de críquet contra ella, lo malo es que no especifico lugar y la fecha

¿Qué demonios es críquet? – Pregunto Kon rascando su cabeza – yo solo se jugar a las canicas – puso cara de pervertido y froto su barbilla – y por supuesto poker de prendas.

Mira eso ahí viene uno de los "búhos reales" - Un buho entro por la ventana de la casa con un pequeño pergamino, Rukia lo tomo y leyó el pergamino – "Hoy a las seis en el campo real", es la fecha y la hora, que rápidos.

Que comience el juego de críquet – Urahara dio un salto emocionado.

¿Críquet?, tonterías, larguémonos – dijo Renji - claro que no iremos.

El grupo de Kon salio de la casa, iban un poco deprimidos sobretodo Kon al no saber como regresar.

Vamos, anímate, podrás ir al castillo en mi Ferrari – todos redujeron su velocidad un poco pero no se detuvieron a pesar de la tentadora oferta - y además podrán ser acompañados por la sexy Yoruichi.

Todos voltearon a verla lucia un traje de baño negro de hilo dental, se posaba sobre el capacete de el Ferrari, mostrando sus grandes atributos, cuando menos lo pensaron todos ya estaban en el vehículo, en marcha a otra aventura.

Te digo que yo me le voy a llevar – Renji le arrebato las llaves a Kon, al parecer habia una pequeña disputa por ver quien conduciría – se ve que eres de rancho y que no sabes manejar ni una bicicleta.

Hijo de puta, seré de el campo, pero por lo menos yo si pase el examen de conductor – Kon lo tomo de la camisa –seguro tu no pasaste ni el examen antidoping.

A ver el que decide soy yo, que ese auto vale mas que ustedes juntos – Urahara tomo las llaves – es obvio que voy a elegir al menos loco…. Jefe Ishida.

Gracias – tomo las llaves –aunque no me gusto eso de loco.

El estacionamiento era gigantesco, y ese día estaba inusualmente lleno al parecer todo el pueblo esperaba con ansias el duelo entre la princesa Orihime y Kon, el primer peligros reto en terrenos reales estaba por iniciar, el primer peldaño, el primer gran obstáculo mortal……………….."encontrar lugar para estacionarse"

Estacionate en el lugar de los discapacitados – sugirió Renji desesperado al llevar una hora dando vueltas.

¿Estas loco?, eso es anti civil – respondió Ishida dignamente.

Al demonio, si no voy a el baño en cinco minutos, no llego – Kon abrió la puerta y salio directo a su destino al fondo a la derecha.

Buena idea Zanahoria-kun – Yoruichi abandono el vehículo, imitada por Renji y Chad. – ahí te quedas cuatro ojos

Malditos me dejan solo- Ishida vio libre el lugar de los minusvalidos – al demonio, que me perdonen Tlaloc y Huitzilopotztli.

Ishida se estaciono en el lugar de los discapacitados y en seguida tres patrullas lo rodearon. Ishida abrió la puerta y salio cojeando como si tuviera una pierna de madera. Los oficiales lo miraban con cara de sorpresa - ¿Qué demonios me ven? ¿Nunca habían visto aun discapacitado?.

Orihime ya esperaba en el campo la llegada de su otra mitad……….

…………………..

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**La cucaracha macabra es de German Valdez "Tin Tan"**_

_**No le crean a Urahara, yo no trabajo bajo las ordenes de Fox y Disney, lo voy a demandar al cabron.**_

_**Toloache: **__**Dice el folclor que el toloache sirve para enamorar, pero la ciencia asegura que esta planta provoca severos daños neurológicos.**_

Para enamorar a alguien, dicen los que saben, basta poner polvo o gotas de toloache en la comida o bebida del prospecto. Sin embargo, los propios vendedores de tolocahe saben que su consumo en exceso "va matando las neuronas, creen que se atonta la gente, entonces de esa manera se enamora la otra persona".


End file.
